


Smoke & Mirrors

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Dildos, F/M, Light BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s promised to let Loki take the reins for the evening, and he’s aiming to make it as unforgettable as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Mirrors

His long fingers danced over her leather bound wrists, lips twisted in a grin as he watched her pulse quicken in her throat. Though normally their roles were reversed, with Loki in chains, she’d agreed to play along and allow their places to switch. Just this once, and she’d warned him not to get too attached to the idea. Though he’d promised he wouldn’t he had to say that the thought of having her tied up and entirely at his command, as she was right then, was only too exciting.

“Having fun yet?” She asked, tone less biting than he’d expected though her eyes fixed solemnly on him. She was doing well, he admitted. He’d thought she might safeword out after he’d tightened the bindings around her arms, but she’d bitten her tongue so hard that when he kissed her he’d tasted blood. She was a strong willed one and he was going to enjoy having control of her for one whole scene.

His hand caught her by the jaw and squeezed just tight enough to get her attention. “Don’t get cheeky with me,” he purred, releasing her jaw in favor of running the back of his hand gently down the side of her face. “Don’t spoil this.”

“Oh as though you never do the same thing to me.”

“And you punish me aptly for it. Ought I to do the same?” He arched a brow. Usually it went on until he screamed for mercy, and she gave it to him until he couldn’t see straight. Somehow he didn’t think she’d be too keen on the same thing. His other free hand moved to grasp her left breast, massaging the tissue until her nipples hardened, then brought a hand down hard against her left one. She snapped to attention, back arching into his touch as her skin reddened, and he repeated the gesture to her right one. Pearly white teeth sank into her lower lip as her eyes met his. He wondered if she could taste the beginnings of her regret, and half expected to hear the one word to get her out of the situation.

But it never came. As if she’d be so easy to break down. She’d suffered a great deal more than even he knew about. Why would she give up that quickly? He leaned in to kiss her, taking her lip between his own teeth and sucking hard so that her skin swelled beneath the pressure. His trousers were becoming painfully confining, and he was glad he’d already stripped Natasha of all of her clothing so that this would be even easier. With a flick of his fingertips against the surface of the chair she’d been bound to it shifted, the wood turning to metal and growing underneath her until it resembled the throne of Asgard. Distracted by the alteration, she turned her head to look at the golden seat, allowing Loki the perfect moment to undo his belt buckle and let his trousers fall, belt still in the loops, to the floor with a dull clatter. He’d left her legs unbound for this very reason, tugging her closer by the ankles until her ass came to sit at the very edge of the seat. Her fingertips pressed hard into the arms of the chair, her eyes meeting his once more in surprise.

“Kind of the wrong place for this sort of chair, isn’t it?” she asked, arching a brow, playing it off as though she wasn’t worried about it pressing through the floor of her allotted space in the Avengers tower.

That only made him grin, and with her ankles now locked around his waist, his cock pressed right up against her entrance, he snapped his fingers. The room around them warped, the air changed, and sunlight streamed in from enormous windows that lined ancient stone walls. The ceilings rose miles into the air, transforming into enormous archways and the thick columns that supported them, and Natasha swore under her breath as she caught sight of the three or so thousand individuals just behind them. Loki’s cock twitched at her entrance, feeling how wet she was already, air stained with her arousal and surprise.

“Loki what the fuck--.”

“An illusion, darling, I assure you. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone.” He said with a growl, his mind turning as a better idea came into his head. It was painstaking to remove himself from in front of her when he was so close to what he wanted, but he instead undid the bindings of one of her wrists and slipped onto the throne just beneath her so that she had to straddle his lap, his cock jutting out between her legs as he refastened the binding on her wrist.

“Still, it’s easy to imagine it’s real, isn’t it? All their eyes on you, watching their king take his new queen in front of them? We’d create quite the scandal,” he hissed in her ear, tongue flicking out to lick the shell as he tilted his hips and rubbed the length of his cock over her soaked slit. Her breasts bounced each time he shifted underneath her, and he felt, rather than saw, the heat that started on her throat and chest traveling downward slowly. “Though they’d bow and preen for your attention anyway, regardless of whatever state it was they’d seen you in, demanding your affection as though they were starved of it. Would you like that? Watching the best of Asgard grunt and scrape for your attentions day in and day out, knowing that they bent the knee to a Midgardian?”

She gritted her teeth, lifting herself up on her tip toes so that the head of his cock was pressed right against the lips of her cunt again. Her muscles trembled from the strain, nails digging into the armrests, and she turned to look at him as best she could.

“You’re assuming I don’t take you in front of them myself.” She said before sinking down with a groan, filling herself. Stars flashed in front of his vision, and had it not felt so damn good that all he could wonder was why he’d taken his damn time, he might’ve punished her for taking all of his fun. As it was his hips snapped up against hers, rocking into her as his hands found her waist and bounced her up and down his cock. She gasped and shouted, head thrown back as he took control of the situation, using her as he wished to chase his own pleasure. She’d never say it, he knew, but it turned her on to be used as much as it did him. He could feel it in how she tightened around him, how wet she grew as he quickened his pace. He’d hardly brought his thumb to rub against her clit before she convulsed and came with a shout. Her body tightened around his, clamping down on him like a vise until he had to hiss through his teeth and focus on something else entirely to keep from spilling within her. Oh no, he wouldn’t be finished off so easily. Not when there was so much more he wanted to do with her.

“Loki,” she gasped as he slowed his pace down, fucking her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. With ease he managed to switch her around so that they could sit face to face, the bindings around her wrist having moved to place her hands in the air, while it was her knees and upper legs that were bound to either side of the chair now. She’d have the most delicious of marks on her skin when they were finished up, and he couldn’t wait to drag his lips and fingertips over them.“Please. I want to touch you. Lemme go.”

“Oh no, it’s not nearly that simple.” He admonished, bending his head to take her right breast into his mouth, tongue rolling the nipple around before he sucked. Hard. She keened, body arching again as he began to pick up the pace once more. With a murmur of magic, the fingers on his right hand were slicked up and his forefinger pressed gently to the pucker of her asshole. His pace began to slow once more as he felt her body tense.

“Relax,” he murmured against her breast. “Relax for me, Natasha. I would have all of you today.”

She’d leaned closer, resting her forehead against his shoulder as her own slumped as far as they could with her hands bound by an invisible rope above her head. Her breathing deepened, and in no time he was two fingers deep inside of her ass, pumping them lazily as she rocked her hips back and forth, seeking pressure on her g-spot and whimpering against his skin, asking for more. Begging, if he didn’t know any better. Still it wasn’t enough. He wanted to make her shout.

More than once she’d used a Midgardian invention on him, phallus shaped though often thicker and obscenely colored, a dildo she’d called it. Withdrawing his two fingers from her backside, he imagined one of his own creation, thicker than even his own cock with a flared base to give him something steady to hold on to as he fucked her, and the object soon weighed heavy in his hand, the plastic heavy and solid. She seemed to realize that something had changed, turning her head back to look at the dildo in his hands, and gave a low groan.

“Yes. God, Loki yes please.” She begged, moving her mouth up along the column of his throat, biting and whining as he slicked it with magic and pressed the blunt head to her ass. He’d stretched her out but not near enough for this. He wanted it to sting, the same way she’d done whenever she’d taken him in a similar matter, and as he eased it inside of her, inch by inch, he knew by the way her teeth clenched and her body trembled she was walking that fine line of sensations, between too much and not near enough.

“You’re doing so well, darling. A little bit longer,” he promised her, slipping the next few inches in slowly as he began to buck his hips inside of her, cock pulsing with arousal. He was watching, eagerly, as the lurid neon green plastic disappeared, her body accepting it with little issue. She never ceased to amaze him, and though she trembled in his grip he kissed his way from her temple down to her cheek, praising her all the while.

Once it was fully seated within her she let out the smallest of keens, back arched and cheeks reddened from the struggle. Her eyes were so blown he could hardly see the gorgeous blue-green of her irises.

“More.”

He wasn’t aiming to disappoint. His hips began to pick up the pace while his hand worked the dildo, fucking her at a counterbeat so that as one entered, the other exited, and she was never entirely empty. Her breathing stuttered, and her keens turned to shouts which transformed into breathless whimpers that made his heart jump into his gut. He wasn’t going to last long, now with how she’d tightened around him to milk every last sensation from her situation that she could. He looked up to see her nails biting into the palms of her hands, amazed that blood hadn’t been drawn, before kissing her deeply.

“Come for me, Natasha,” he murmured against her lips. As though she needed the prompting. She seized around him, body rocking and pulsating nearly out of control as she milked him for all he was worth, and he came just like that. No forewarning, no alert. His hips pressed hard against hers, the slap of their skin hitting each other’s resounding in the silent hall along with his shouts and her breathy moans. They stayed in one another’s arms for some time, Loki releasing the bindings that kept her body prone so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and hold herself close to him. He was right about her having marks on her body, and he couldn’t help but grin at that as he buried his face in her neck. The world around them drifted away, shifting back to her room, where they both collapsed on the bed, the dildo still deep in Natasha’s ass. Gingerly, Loki pulled it out, apologizing quietly as she winced when he did.

“Keep it,” she rasped when he didn’t know what to do with it. “Clean it up. I’m gonna use it on you one of these days. See how you like it.”

A curl of excitement unfurled in his chest. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wasn’t sure what sort of chair you meant besides one with restraints so . . . I improvised and we basically have throne sex because hng. If that’s not what you meant please message me and I’ll work on writing another one that fits the prompt <3 I’m still happy with how this turned out ngl. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
